Straight on 'till Evening
by 2ndStarToTheWrite
Summary: A mysterious young girl escapes Neverland only to be dropped off in Storybrooke. She and The Evil Queen have a past together but neither of them are aware of it until now. This is how she fits intp Storybrooke. Eventual Swan/Queen, Red/OC and Snowing. Shitty summary but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Straight on 'till Evening

? POV

Wind whipped through my hair and at my face as I soared over what appeared to be cities. It was dark but there were small pockets of light emanating from the small squares that lined the structures. I clung to the shadow for dear life as he weaved down through the buildings and out to the open water.

"Are you sure you need to fly so recklessly?" I called out to my dark companion after another steep drop. He merely hissed in response and tried to shake me once more into the deep. He was not impressed with my capture of him. I laughed and dangled the vial of stolen fairy dust in his face as he looked back in rage.

"You can try to drop me all you like, it won't do any good. Pan's probably still frozen in squid ink and like idiot he is, he didn't even notice when Tink and I snatched this from him." I gloated with a laugh and tucked the vial back into my shirt. The shadow let out a scream as he attempted to loosen my grip on his foot. I was sure I was free now. I could see a lighthouse and some boats docked. At this point it didn't matter if I fell. I was free of Pan and free of that island of nightmares. I looked down at my surroundings, lots of woods and a scenic little town. I thought for a moment that I felt magic, which was strange. Perhaps it was the after effects of Neverland. I was told there was no magic in this realm. I lost focus briefly though and I felt the shadow rip from my grip and toss me through the darkness. I scrambled to grab the pixie dust but it flew up over my head and out of my reach. I was rapidly approaching the window of a large house and this was really going to hurt.

"FUCK." I let out a shriek as I felt the glass breaking around me on impact. I hit the floor hard and rolled until I hit the wall with a thud. I groaned as I heard panicked shouting and footsteps rapidly approaching. Where the hell was I? I tried to pick myself up but there was some damage done in the fall and I collapsed back onto my front. It was short lived as I felt a force pick me up roughly and pin me to the wall. I whimpered in pain as my head hit the wall again.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" A menacing looking woman with dark hair and eyes demanded of me before slamming me back into the wall again for effect. It was at this time I noticed she was using magic. My eyes widened. This was all wrong. The shadow took me to the wrong realm.

"P-please..it was not intentional. I think I'm in the wrong place entirely. I was told there was no magic in this land. Please, I'm sorry." I gasped against her magic's grip on my throat. Her eyes softened as she released me and I fell to the ground in a coughing heap. I reached up to brush the hair out of my eyes and met the sticky red mess that was my forehead. I was in rough shape. The glass hadn't missed much of my skin. She crouched down to my level studied me some more. This woman was making me nervous

"How did you get here?" She inquired in a softer tone. She used some of her magic and pulled the glass out of my wounds. I winced, not sure if I should say. She could send me back to Pan.

"Dear, I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. How did you get here?" she asked again.

"The shadow took me." I answered in a small voice. Her eyes lit up in alarm.

"Pan's shadow? You came from Neverland?" She shouted as her hair stood on end as if she was exposed to an electrical charge. She knew Pan, she was going to send me back. I wouldn't survive this escape. I jumped up and grabbed a shard of glass knowing very well how little it would do against the witch but I had to try.

"You're not sending my back there!" I threatened her with the glass and dodged around her left side away from the wall. "He'll kill me for real this time. Please just let me go." I pleaded.

"Don't be daft, girl. It's never smart to threaten a Queen and we both know that would do little against my abilities." She outstretched her hand for the glass. "I can help you, just give me the glass and everything will be fine." I wavered. She had to be lying and what did she mean with that "Queen" business. I was under the impression that Queens lived in castles. After all, my mother was allegedly a Queen. My thought process was interrupted by a blonde woman bursting into the room with what looked like a pistol.

"Don't shoot! I'm sorry! Please don't send me back there!" I tossed the glass away from me and help my hands up before doubling over in pain. There was definitely a broken rib or two.

"Regina, what the hell is going on? Who is this? Did you do this to her?" The blonde woman asked the apparent Queen as she ran over and helped me up. I backed away from the touch and into the corner of the room.

"Don't look at me, Miss Swan. She flew through my window like a deranged bird and has been shouting about Neverland. I think she escaped Pan." The woman, Regina I guess explained.

"Hey..hey there. You're okay. No one is sending anyone back to Neveland. We just escaped there ourselves." The blonde woman offered a hand. I warily took it and she helped me up.

"You were in Neverland..?" I couldn't believe it. These two grown women had come and gone from the island while I was trapped. I was astounded. "How did you..and why?" I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"They came to rescue me." A new voice from the entrance of the room piped up. It belonged to a young boy. I squinted in the dark to make out his face. I gasped. It was him. The one Pan was so obsessed with.

"It's you! You're the truest believer. However did you manage to escape him?" I asked in awe.

"There will be time for all of that later." Regina interrupted. "Now I'm more interested in who this young lady is. Tell us your name girl." She coaxed.

"Storm…I go by Storm."


	2. Chapter 2

Straight on 'till Evening

_Some time ago in The Enchanted Forest_

Cora Pov

"Rumplestilskin, you mean to tell me that my daughter is pregnant?" I asked the golden imp with fury.

"Perhaps, she's no longer secured under your thumb as once believed, madame." The cocky bastard was loving every minute of this. I couldn't understand, this was impossible. I had just promised her to King Leopold. This was my golden ticket and my idiot daughter had to ruin it for us. I had to find out who the culprit was.

"You might want to investigate the little one..Snow. they call her?" he sealed his suggestion with an eerie giggle before disappearing. The so called 'Dark One' was becoming increasingly useless but I had more pressing matters to deal with. I set into the direction of the small girl's quarters, spotting her on the couch. I sat with her and expressed my fears as any mother should and the poor child was easier to manipulate than I thought.

"It's Daniel the stable hand!" she finally blurted out. "Please don't make her marry my father! She wishes to be with the man she loves." She pleaded to me with big doe eyes that would melt even the hardest of hearts. It was a happy coincidence that I did not keep mine in my chest. I reassured the dimwitted child with an easy lie and sent her on her way before heading to the stables.

_Back in Storybrooke_

Storm Pov

I was sitting on a very comfortable bench in a room filled with books while the pair of woman who I learned went by Emma and Regina used what I gathered were healing spells on my injuries. The Truest Believer, or Henry as he'd instructed me to call him chattered excitedly in my ear about Neverland and his travels. He was pretty funny, despite his youthfulness. Children made me slightly uncomfortable after my time around the Lost Boys.

"..and then it turned out that Neal, my dad was alive after all! Then he and the rest of my family captured Pan's Shadow before rescuing me and my heart and we escaped! Is it true that you also captured the shadow? How did you know how?" His tale seemed to end but in turn it came with a bombardment of questions. I tried to focus despite the pain in my head.

"Kid, would you lay off her? She's had a hell of a night." Emma chided Henry for the non-stop attention he was giving me. "Don't give me that look, Regina." She turned to the brunette. "All I'm saying is she's tired and probably doesn't want to answer a million questions right at this sec-." He pouted and I immediately felt for the kid.

"Hey, no. It's okay. I don't mind, honest." I interrupted to spare the kid's feelings. He perked up.

"See mom? She doesn't care! So back to the shadow, how did you know to catch it?" The third degree resumed.

"Someone I used to know on the island taught me how to with a sort of candle trap." I explained. I didn't want to talk about him though. Baelfire. His name still brought up the old sting of abandonment.

"Hold on, there. This friend of yours, what was their name?" Emma all of a sudden seemed very interested in our conversation and Regina who hadn't said much since our violent exchange in the living room listened more intently. I bristled at the term.

"He is NOT my friend. His name was Baelfire and that bloody bastard left me for dead on that island." I snapped and everyone in the room gasped. A chorus of:

"Neal?!" "That's my dad!" "Baelfire? Oh damnit." Broke out of the people surrounding me.

So they knew him. Not only that but Henry was his son. That traitorous asshole got to have a family while I dealt with Pan's wrath in Neverland. He destroyed any future of that for me. I had to get out of here.

"You know him. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here knowing he's living in this town." I stood up abrupty. "I have to get out of here. I dropped pixie dust somewhere nearby in my fall, maybe I can find it still." I grimaced, I wasn't feeling a hundred percent still. Magic could do a lot of things but it seemed to work differently here. As if it was limited, in a way.

"No you don't understand, leaving Storybrooke has consequences! " Henry piped up. "I have a feeling there's part of the story we missed. I have to get the book! There must be a clue as to where you fit in!" He jumped up and ran to the other side of the room and looked through a desk. Ignoring the protests of his mothers.

"Book? What is he talking about a book?" I turned my attention to the two women who'd helped in healing me.

"You may want to sit down, this is going to be a long story." Emma patted the spot beside her on the bench as Henry ran back over with a large ornate book in his hands. He sat in Reginas lap and opened the book.

"This is our story, Storm. This is the origin of Storybrooke."

_Back in The Enchanted Forest_

Cora Pov

I listened to my daughter and the stable boy plan their rapid departure. So it was true. She planned to abandon me. Abandon our future, the one I'd worked so hard at for her.

"Not even a goodbye kiss, dear daughter?" I called out as they exited the barn, hand in hand like a pair of fools. I wasted little time and paid little attention to their pleas as I destroyed the boys heart in front of her.

"Mother, no! Mother, please stop!" She screamed. I silenced her up with my magic. She needed to learn. She needed to pay for her indiscretions. She was preoccupied with her weeping and fussing over the boy while I summoned the Dark One. I needed to deal with this pregnancy situation and fast. I'd heard of a place to send children but I'd no idea the theory and practice of it all.

"Oh dearie, dearie. What a mess we have here." The Dark One made his presence known. "However do you plan on tying up all these loose ends?" he taunted with a giggle.

"Silence, Rumplestilskin. I have what you want. One magic bean. I've been saving it as a bargaining chip." I watched his eyes light up at the prospect of opening a portal.

"I'm listening, dearie." He mimed throwing away the key to his lips and sat cross legged hovering in front of me simultaneously casting a spell to freeze the hysterical Regina.

"Wonderful, now I know of a place to send children where they will never grow old and remain trapped on an island in another realm. One must only summon a shadow." I saw his eyes narrow, he understood my request now. "Still listening?" I waited for an interjection but he remained silent. "Good, I have a spell to speed up the pregnancy process and induce my daughter into birthing this bastard child tonight. I'll couple it with a memory enchantment and remove all memory of it, sealing her path to the crown." I explained my plan to the sparkling man in front of me. He merely extended a hand to me for me to shake. I happily obliged.

"That's a deal, dearie. Now let's get this show on the road." The Dark One quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing with one of the royal nurses. I removed her heart before enacting the spell on my frozen daughter. Within a matter of hours she was ready to give birth. I unfroze a very confused and distraught Regina as she began to go into labour.

"Mother, mother what have you done?" She screamed in pain as a contraction must have taken her. "Mother, no!"

"Its okay my dear, you made a mistake but mother is dealing with it and you won't remember any of it." I whispered as I put her under a sleeping spell and had the controlled nurse perform a quick and efficient caesarian section. I used my magic to heal her instantly, leaving nothing but the faintest scar. "A job well done." I thought to myself but I was interrupted by a maniacal giggle I knew all too well.

"Dearie you might want to take a look at this while I call our friend the shadow." Rumplestilskin called to me with yet another irritating laugh. I turned to see that the baby in the nurses arms was already appearing to age. This was not good. This must have been an after effect of the spell I used. I needed the shadow to take this child away and fast.

"How much longer is this going to take, Rumplestilskin?" I demanded but my question was answered by a howl in the wind followed by a shadowed figure with glowing eyes appearing before me.

"This is the one you wish me to take?" a low, menacing voice asked me while it pointed at the child that now resembled a toddler and was starting to string words together. The child that looked a lot like Regina at that age. Something compelled me to transfer memory of knowledge to the small person that I was banishing. In addition, I produced a simple one piece garment for the child. Surely we would then be even.

"Yes. She's the one. She's a special case. I need her to remain on your island. I will impart some of my magical energy to you to sustain your land in exchange. Do we have an agreement?" I asked of the dark mass that was now holding the crying toddler by the scruff of her shirt. He merely nodded in agreement before shooting up into the sky once more.

"Well now dearie, there is the matter of the bean." The Dark One held out a hand expectantly. I sighed and produced the bean from my robes and placed it in his hand. It was a small price to pay. I dismissed him and he immediately disappeared in the smoke.

I made quick work of the nurse, destroying her heart and removing her body. I approached Regina. Sighing as I looked at my daughter. I stroked her hair as I removed the memory of this evening and of her pregnancy. Leaving the one of my murder of Daniel to impart my lesson to her as planned. She would go on to marry the King and all would be as it should. I woke up my daughter, who in her devastated rage due to my my murder the stable boy but nothing else ran back to the castle. She would learn in time I did what was best. I disposed of the boy's body and journeyed back to the castle as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Straight on 'till Evening

_Storybrooke_

Regina Pov

Henry had finally finished explaining the origins of the curse and the town and our very complicated family tree to this newcomer. She was taking it rather well although it was always easier explaining to someone who initially knew about magic. I could see her trying to work through in her head who everyone really was. I had to admit that it was a daunting task.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this correctly. You cast a curse because you hated Snow White for betraying your trust to your mother and that curse sent everyone in the realm here with different memories?" The wild looking girl half spoke to me and half to herself.

"That's correct." I admitted warily. I knew how bad it sounded when others spoke out loud of what I did. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the girl. She seemed so familiar to me and yet I couldn't place it.

"Well, that's quite demented if you ask me." She eventually stated. "Worse has happened and will happen though. It doesn't seem so bad here. I wouldn't have minded being banished if it was somewhere like this. At least it's not a jungle." She rambled a bit, trailing off as she seemed to realize something.

"That's got to be the most reasonable reaction you've gotten to the curse, eh 'Gina?" Emma nudged me. The contact sent goosebumps up my arm. I tried and failed to hide my blush and muttered in agreement. She smirked, realizing what had happened before returning her attention to the more pressing matter at hand. Our guest appeared nervous and fidgety again. I wondered if she was perhaps understanding what Henry was referring to as he talked about where she might fit in to our story.

_Storybrooke_

Storm Pov

My mind was spinning with information. I'd attempted to come to a land free of magic and here I was smack dab in the middle of an exclusive magical community within that land. Just my luck. I pondered the information I had of my past. It had come from a variety of sources but the most common tale was that I was banished here by a woman destined to be Queen because I was the product of her and a commoner. A disgrace. I didn't want to believe that Regina was that woman. It couldn't be. I needed to take my leave and get out of this town.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go now. Again, I'm sorry for the mess and the trouble but I really best be off." I quickly tried to make my way past the two women who immediately stood in front of the door but I was caught off guard by a pair of smaller arms around my waist.

"Don't go, I have all the answers! I know that my dad messed up with you but you have to believe it happened for a reason. Please, Storm. Stay here." He pleaded as he looked up at me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and tried to gently maneuver out of his embrace. I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Look kid, maybe I don't want the answers. Did you think about that? I just want to leave all this behind. I'm finally free of Neverland. I don't need any more magic destiny nonsense." I immediately felt bad for being so harsh on the boy. Regina stepped towards me and put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to back away but I fought off the urge.

"Please, we understand this is overwhelming. Stay and get yourself cleaned up at least? A bath, a change of clothes perhaps?" She could see my resolve breaking at the chance at a bath.

"Alright, yes. That would be appreciated. Thank you." I couldn't say no to her and she knew it. Living on an island running from crazed youths with poison spears didn't allow a lot of room for personal hygiene. She guided me away from Emma and Henry to the bath and presented me with some strange garments. I thanked her before locking the door. I ran the bath hot and eased myself in. I was immediately glad I had accepted the offer. I went over the evenings events as I soaked my body. I decided to hide in here for a good while.

_Some time ago in Neverland_

Storm Pov

A storm raged outside of our cave as I looked across to see Bae chalking on the wall again. "Baelfire whatever are you doing over there?" I teased. That boy was always drawing or crafting something. He looked over with a grin.

"Don't you know I've been keeping count all this time? I finally got Tink to tell me your birth date. You'll be 18 in a fortnight. Pretty cool being the only one of us aging on this rock. You'll be a real live grown up. Pan won't like that I'm sure and I just love when he doesn't get his way, don't you?" I attempted to smack him but he dodged out of the way laughing.

"I told you that I don't acknowledge my birthday, Baelfire and you flat out disregard me!" I landed a less than brutal punch to his shoulder but it got the message across. He groaned and rubbed it giving me a look.

"Come on, Storm. You know I'm only having a laugh. I just thought keeping track of the days would be good for you. Having something to celebrate in case our great escape plan fails us. I'm just looking out for you." He defended his actions before throwing an arm over my shoulder and bringing me in for a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder in response. I could never stay mad at him, he was my best friend. I shrugged out of the embrace and put my island map I swiped from Pan in front of us.

"Alright. Let's go over this plan again though. We can freeze pan with ink from the squid on the other side of the camp? To get there, we'll have to cut through the jungle to avoid the Lost Boys. Tink will gain us entry into the camp where we shoot Pan, grab the pixie dust and fly away home?" I summarized indicating key points on the map. This would be difficult but I believed in us.

"Correct, worse comes to worse I have this contraption." He pulled out what appeared to be a coconut with holes in it. I gave him a skeptical look. What was he planning on doing with that? Not holding water?

"Bae, what is that because it seems useless?" Better to be blunt I supposed. He let out a laugh and playfully smacked my arm.

"How about you let me explain how it works first?" He joked before continuing. "I light this candle and Pans shadow is trapped in here. We can use him to get off the island if the pixie dust fails. He will come as soon as Pan is frozen, we can count on that." He put the top back on and revealed brilliant lights all over the ceiling. "It doubles as a star map. See that?" he pointed up at a star in particular. "Second star and straight on 'till morning." He quipped with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, Baelfire. We're getting out of here. Together." I put my hand on my shoulder, reassuring him before I headed back to the treehouse I shared with Tink.

_Back in Storybrooke_

Storm Pov

I was brought back from my thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" It was Emma. I must have been in here longer than I thought.

"Yeah, my apologies. I lost track of time." I called out as I began to stand up. I heard her walk away as I grabbed a towel. After drying myself off as best I could, I put on the odd looking clothing Regina had left on the counter and examined myself in the reflection across from me. You could tell the red from the dirt in my hair which was new for me. I was also covered in now shallow scrapes and bruises though which was not so new for me. I looked different in an armless shirt and tight blue fabric pants. "Not very practical clothing" I mused as I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to detangle before exiting the bathroom. I heard some new voices coming from the room I'd left. I took a deep breath and entered.

Three more people now stood scattered amongst the room. Regina and Henry were absent. She was tucking him back into bed I assumed. A woman with short dark hair came towards me. I combed my mind for her name. She must be Snow White, or Mary Margaret. Whatever these people wanted to go by.

"You poor thing, are you alright? You're black and blue all over." She reached out with a sympathetic hand but I'd had enough physical contact from strangers for one evening and I backed up.

"Just another day escaping Neverland.." I attempted a joke. The one who I assumed was Prince Charming let out a brief chuckle and gave me a sympathetic smirk. I liked him, I thought. I realized I hadn't turned to see the third individual yet. I looked over my shoulder and stopped froze. I felt something start in me. I had seen this man. I was sure of it. I slowly lifted a hand up and pointed at him. I could see in his eyes he was intrigued.

"What's that dearie, speak up" He sang with a giggle that chilled me to my core. This man had a hand in sending me away. I knew that laugh. I knew his face.

"You, it was you. You called the shadow in the first place." I struggled to recapture the memory. It was so long ago. "It was you that sent me to that place. I know it! I know that laugh, you're the Dark One! You did this to me" His eyes widened in shock as I lunged towards him but was caught by Snow. She had the size on me and I was weakened from my injuries but I struggled nonetheless. "Let me go!" I struggled against her hold. Her husband rushed up to help her but she waved him off.

"Hey, honey. You need to settle down. I'm going to let you go but you're just going to hurt yourself if you don't have a seat. Can you do that?" She reasoned with me, kindness emanating out of her voice startling me. I resigned and slumped against her. The Dark One was silent now and he didn't take his eyes from mine. Snow lowered me onto the bench and sat beside me.

"Oh dear. Oh dearie me, we do have a predicament here." He murmured partly to himself.

"Is this true, Gold? Are you the reason she was sent to Neverland?" Emma asked as she advanced on the man. I could see the worry and tension on his face.

"Unfortunately I am not at liberty to explain the details, but I can grab an object from my shop that would answer all of your questions." He explained to the blonde.

"Alright, I'll go with you. We get this object, bring it back here and it explains everything?" She clarified with the Dark One. He nodded in response before using magic to teleport them there and back almost instantly.

"Jesus, Gold. Little warning for next time? My head is spinning from that smoke shit." She leaned against the wall for balance as she gave the man a hard time. He ignored her and yelled for Regina and Henry return to the room. Henry burst into the room in his pajamas followed by a frazzled looking Regina.

"What's the matter? What's going on?" The child demanded an explanation to the sudden beckoning.

"Yes, I'd also like to be filled in." Regina added to her sons request. She turned to me. "You're looking better, how are you feeling?" I could tell she felt awkward but I appreciated the effort.

"Yes, I thank you for your hospitality but the more pressing matter is the monster who gave me up to the shadow is in the same room as me." I couldn't help the bitterness that seeped out at the last part.

"Rumplestilskin, you sent this child to Pan? But why?" Regina demanded. He held up his hand and produced a small vial.

"This will answer all of the questions you have." He raised it over his head and brought it down to the floor in a smash. He disappeared just before it hit the ground. The smoke from the vial rose around us and suddenly the scenery changed. We were not in Storybrooke anymore. It was dark and I could make out a castle and a stable on the grounds. I looked around at my new companions. Everyone seemed equally perplexed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry gripped onto Regina's hand looking up at her for an explanation. Her eyes worriedly scanned the landscape.

"This is our old home, Snow. Do you recognize it?" She looked to the other woman for confirmation. Snow slowly nodded in response, taking in the sight. "We're in the Enchanted Forest. I believe what Gold brought us was a memory. Something we've been made to forget. Something that links us with Storm." We made eye contact at the mention of my name. "Do you have any idea what this could be about?" she asked me, worry plain on her face.

"An inkling, but it's never been enough to go on.." I trailed off as I saw a woman walking towards the stable. I motioned for everyone to get down. I wasn't sure how this worked, if people could see us or not. I heard Regina gasp.

"Its Cora…my mother." She sounded sick. Everyone murmured in fear and somehow I knew the fear as well. This woman was involved in my past. I was sure of it. I was also sure that she was not to be taken lightly. "Don't worry, this is merely a memory. We aren't here, merely observing. We can follow and not be seen." The mayor assured everyone as we ventured closer. There was shouting in the stables. The woman and who appeared to be a young Regina with a man at her side were arguing.

"Oh no Regina, we don't have to watch this." Snow quickly realized something I didn't but I was sure I was about to find out.

"No, there's something different about this. Like I've been here before but I haven't. I need to get closer." She strode further down the hill towards the commotion.

"Henry look away, right now" Emma grabbed the boy and pulled him in close to her. Shielding his view of whatever gruesome act was about to unfold. I chased down after Regina. Ignoring the cries of the rest of the group. I approached the stable only to see the young man now dead on the floor as a young Regina cried over him. Her mother seeming preoccupied with something else. Then the Dark One appeared.

"Wait a minute…this is all wrong." I heard Regina mumble. She watched the development of the memory in horror. The time lapsed pregnancy unfolded in front of us and then we knew everything. The missing pieces in the puzzle. Our past revealed as it were. We watched it together, the briefest removal of my infant self from her womb and instantaneous healing. As if it never happened. I saw myself aging and then the shadow came for me. I'd seen enough. I sat down on the grass unmoving. I could hear my mother crying beside me.


	4. Author's Note

Hello all, I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read and review as well as favourite and follow. I wasn't sure if this crazy idea I had would take. I have a few ideas for where I want this story to go, I plan on taking it in a more light-hearted direction from this point on but I felt that I needed to start it off in a dark place to explore Storm and Regina's relationship together and with the rest of the group as they try to deal with the new information and move past Cora's actions. If you guys have any comments or suggestions on what you think would be interesting or what you'd like to see, drop me a line and I'll see what I can incorporate. Okay, that's enough chatter for now, I'll get back to that update and it should be out in a couple hours. Thank you all again, you're amazing!

2ndStar


	5. Chapter 4

Straight On 'till Evening

_Storybrooke_

Storm Pov

Only moments had passed before the mist returned and we found ourselves back in Regina's home. Henry immediately ran to where Regina stood crying and took hold of her hand. A silence fell over the room. No one knew what to say so for some time no one said anything at all. I leaned against the wall by the doorway and fought the urge to dash. Emma broke the silence by excusing herself to put Henry to bed. She walked over to where Henry and Regina stood placing her hand on the small of Regina's back as she leaned in to quietly convey something. Regina merely nodded. Emma's hand lingered for a moment before she addressed Henry.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep here tonight. So I will see you in the morning, but you need to get to bed kid." She cleared her throat awkwardly and motioned for Henry to come with her. He gave his mother a hug and walked towards Emma but not before I felt his little hand touch my arm on his way out.

"Goodnight Storm, I'm glad to be your sort of brother." Were his parting words. My heart kicked in my chest.

"Er..th-thanks Henry. Likewise." I stumbled over the words. Mary Margaret and David took this opportunity to escape the soon to be awkward situation. Mary Margaret placed a hand on my arm and David gave me a sympathetic nod before they followed Emma and Henry out of the room. Which left Regina and I. I wasn't sure where to look so I chose a spot of blood on my boot to stare at. I was startled when she finally spoke.

"Are you thirsty?" she quietly asked, breaking the ice. It definitely wasn't the question I'd expected, but it felt normal somehow. I looked up to meet her eyes. I wished she'd stop staring at me like that, like she wanted to wrap her arms around me and cry. I looked away once more. I wasn't sure how to react to this. All this time I'd been blaming the wrong person and I didn't know how to recover from the sudden upheaval. I'd taken too long to respond. My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm sorry, I can show you the guest room. You must be tired after all this-"

"No, I could have a drink." I quickly interjected. As scared as I was, I wanted to spend time with this woman. "Thank you" I added. She nodded.

"Follow me to the kitchen, dear." She guided me out the doorway and led me down the staircase, the faint whispering of Henry and Emma back and forth were heard through the wall. I briefly wondered if there was anything more to my mother's relationship with the blonde before my attention slipped back to Regina. "How would you like some hot apple cider?" she asked hopefully. It must be a specialty of hers.

"I've always been partial to apples but have you got anything stronger to add to said cider?" I asked with the same amount of hopefulness and a small smirk. She raised her eyebrows and set out to make the beverages.

"I'm not sure you're allowed, young lady. After all, the drinking age is 21." She chided me with a laugh.

"What in the world is a drinking age?" I wondered aloud. I had the sinking feeling there were a great deal of things I wasn't yet old enough to do in this realm. I awkwardly leaned against the counter while she began slicing apples. She let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps we'll make an exception tonight. After all, you're still on Neverland time." She reached up above the stove and pulled out a bottle of whisky much more exquisite looking than anything Baelfire and I had ever stolen from the pirates. "Please dear, take a seat." She gestured at one of the four stools at the counter. I pushed myself up from leaning position and sat down across the bar from where she stood. "Thank you." She added.

"What for?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Her eyes flashed with something that looked like sadness or déjà vu. I waited for her to respond but she seemed to have lost focus. She murmured an apology and turned around. I didn't push the matter and she went back to preparing the cider.

"That smells quite good." I offered. She looked over her shoulder and offered a small smile.

"It's finished." She placed two cups on the counter and sat down across from me before pouring a generous helping of whisky in each glass and topping it up with the cider. I thanked her and held the cup up to my lips. I took a small sip and immediately my insides felt warmer. This was exactly what I needed after a night like this.

"This is delicious. Thank you for making it." I appreciated the gesture.

"Not at all, dear." We finished our drinks in a relatively comfortable silence and I let out a yawn. "Shall I show you to the guest bed?" Regina offered. I was exhausted and a bed sounded like a wonderful idea.

"That would be appreciated. I'm not sure when I last slept." I explained as I stood up from my seat. She nodded in understanding and walked me back upstairs to a room at the opposite end.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you need it and I'll bring you change of clothes in the morning. There is sleepwear in the bottom drawer there." She pointed to a dresser across from the bed.

"Thank you again, for all of this." I gestured to the room.

"You don't have to thank me, this is the least you deserve." She said quietly. I shuffled my feet feeling awkward at her sudden openness. I could see her working out something else to say in her head. "Could I please hug you just for a moment?" I heard her voice broke a little at the end of the question. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead I stepped forward and let her hold me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into my hair and I could feel tears run down the side of my face. I backed up out of the hug and wiped my eyes. I didn't want to cry on her. I definitely was not ready for that.

"It's fine. It's completely fine." I tried to hide the tears that continued to fall. I laughed in spite of myself.

"We'll continue this tomorrow?" She suggested. I nodded. She smiled at that, with her eyes full of tears as she bid me goodnight. Once the door shut I fell on the bed. It was more comfortable than anything I'd ever slept in. I almost immediately fell asleep, but not before I heard Regina fetch Emma from Henry's room and bring her to her own. That was one mystery solved, I thought as I faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Straight on 'till Evening

_Neverland_

Storm Pov

The wind howled around me, screaming through the sparse trees of the wasteland. The shadow was close behind. I could tell by the chill in the air. I darting between trees avoiding the black mass sailing behind me. I dropped to the ground and rolled causing it to fly over me, letting out a hiss as I felt the blood seep through my shirt.

"Bae! Light the bloody candle already, I can't outrun it much longer!" I yelled at my companion who was struggling with a match under the rock pile in the middle of the clearing. I heard the shadow shriek as it turned around and dove towards me again. Not quickly enough, I ran the opposite way and I felt it's hand reach in between my shoulder blades digging for my shadow. I screamed in pain as I tried to flee but it had me pinned to the ground. "Bae! It needs to be now! Help!" I screamed again as I could see my shadow being stretched from my body.

"Hang on!" I heard him yell. I looked to the left as he lunged towards Pan's shadow with the candle. All at once my shadow was sucked back inside my body as pan's disappeared into the trap that Bae held. Breathing heavily, we exchanged a look of relief. "We did it!" He cheered, scooping me up into a tight embrace as he spun me around.

"You sure..took..your sweet time." I joked between breaths. I was dizzy when he put me down and I steadied myself on my friend's shoulder. We shared a brief laugh but there was more to be done. "Alright, I'll go get Tink. We meet back by the cliffs that overlook Skull Rock and then...we leave this place." I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. We were really leaving. I turned to run off towards the tree house when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Be safe." Was all he said. I nodded with a wry smile.

"Always am." With that I ran into the woods.

_Storybrooke_

I woke with a start. For a brief moment I forgot where I was before the previous night's events settled back into my mind. I was in my mother's home. I sat up in the comfortable bed and removed the blankets from myself before going to the window. It was still dark out. Judging from the constellation positions surrounding the North Star, it had only been a few hours. I supposed time worked differently here and my sleep patterns would be strange for a while. I decided to slip my boots on and go out for a walk. Perhaps the pixie dust had landed nearby. With a pang of regret, I thought of Tink. I wiped a tear from my eye. She should be here with me and not trapped on that forsaken rock. I quietly exited the room and made my way downstairs and out the front door.

It was bright out from the light of the full moon. I thought for a moment about the children of the moon also trapped in Neverland. Just boys with a unique gift for transformation but dependent on the energy of frequent moon cycles in Neverland. Thankfully, they're the only beings on the island Pan doesn't interfere with. I walked through the streets attempting to retrace where the shadow had flown before unceremoniously dropping me. I scanned the ground for the small vial. Praying that it somehow hadn't broken. With no sign of it, I sighed and continued to explore and headed in the direction of the water.

I was startled by the sound of a crash coming from inside the building to my right. The sign outside read "Granny's". I wasn't sure if I should investigate but someone could be hurt. I slowly approached the door and looked inside.

"Hello? Everything okay in there?" I called in while rapping on the glass. I tried the door, it was open. I took a step into the dark room. There was noise coming from my right down a hallway where a light flickered. "Is anyone there? I heard a crash, are you alright?" I took a step towards the light but heard a noise upstairs and turned my attention back to the staircase. I immediately wished I'd kept a better guard up when a mass of fur and teeth suddenly lunged at me from the opposite side. I fell to the floor as I felt claws dig in to my thigh and large teeth broke the skin on my shoulder. I let out a cry as I looked into the eyes of the beast. This was no ordinary wolf. "Sileo luna infans!" I shouted before it could take another swipe at me. A phrase I'd learned long ago to stop the attack of one in wolf form. The creature immediately retreated back on it's haunches with a whine before coming forward to nuzzle against my face with an apologetic whimper. I rubbed the wolfs' face with my good hand and scratched it's ears. I couldn't blame him, I'd be startled as well.

"What's going on down here? Ruby? It's just Granny, it's okay!" An older voice sounded from up the stairs as footsteps hurriedly made their way towards the scene. She was an older woman, smaller but strong looking with a rifle in her hand. "Oh my lord what's happened here? Who the hell are you?" She shouted as she bent down to assess the damage. I was bleeding heavily. My shoulder hurt like hell. I knew this was a bad idea. "Oh no, Ruby what have you done...? What's your name dear?" She bent down to help me sit up as she supported my weight on her shoulder.

"I'm Storm. I'm...new here and I was passing by when I heard a crash. I thought someone was hurt but it seems your moon child broke free of his cage." I let out a groan as I tried to stand.

"Moon what? If you know what she is then you know the severity of your injuries. You'll turn, girl! Just like Ruby, just like I did...but however did you get her to stop? She's calm as ever now." The wolf whimpered beside me in apology. The woman tried to deal with the new information with a look of horror on her face. I laughed and explained how I'd long been immune to the moon's gift or I'd be just as she was now.

"Worry not. This isn't my first encounter with one of your kind. You'll find I'm surprisingly immune to the gift. Tell me, how is it that you aren't transformed like your girl here?" I was curious as to how the elder woman had not phased. As for how I'd stopped the attack, I wasn't sure I should say just yet.

"Immune...I've never heard of such a thing. Long ago I had protective objects made for Ruby and I. Although hers' was lost, mine remains and so I may retain my human form during the full moon." She explained as she examined my shoulder further. "Where are you staying girl, I think we'd better get you back there so you can get this looked at. It's getting to be day." As if on cue, the wolf at my side became a girl. A very pretty girl, once I got a good look at her. She scrambled to the table to retrieve a coat in efforts to cover herself. I felt myself flush as I accidentally glimpsed her backside. I averted my eyes until she had pulled the coat on.

"I'm so sorry. I'm still getting the ropes of this wolf thing again. It's..it's been a while. Oh God, you look a mess. Not that you don't look good..I mean I'm so sorry. I'll take you home. Let me just run upstairs and..uh..get some pants." She laughed nervously before darting upstairs. Her grandmother looked at me apologetically before reaching behind the counter for a cloth and some liquid that I assumed was for cleaning wounds.

"This is gonna sting girlie." She warned as she wiped at my shoulder with the now damp clothed. I hissed at the stinging contact. I wasn't sure was this liquid was but I didn't like it. It reminded me of the booze the pirates would make themselves. "So where is it you're staying? If you need a room, this is the place. I promise that werewolf attacks aren't always this frequent." Granny attempted to make small talk with me as she dressed my wounds, assessing the damage I suppose. I'd had my fair share of run-ins with wolf children on the island and I wasn't phased. This woman needn't worry about a grudge on my part.

"I'm staying with Regina Mills." I was ready for the look of disbelief. From what I understood, she wasn't a favourite among the residents.

"The Evil Queen? What in God's name are you doing there?" The elder woman erupted in shock as the young wolf tore back down the stairs this time more appropriately clothed.

"Did you say Regina? How do you know her?" She tilted her head to the side and I felt my mouth hang open a bit. Maybe I was a bit woozy from the blood loss but this girl was stunning. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"I'm..sort of her..daughter?" I wasn't sure how to explain so I supposed I should try and be blunt.

"The Queen never had children until Henry!" They were confused to say the least and as much as I wanted to explain, my injuries were really starting to smart.

"I know that it's all very confusing, believe me I just found out tonight myself. However, I think I should return to her property before I start a panic in the household." I attempted to stand up and Ruby ran to my side and looped her arm around my waist. I tried to stifle my sudden intake of breath. I heard her laugh quietly and I knew she noticed.

"I'll get you home then, it'll be the first efforts in apologizing for my less than polite behaviour. Sometimes when I go all wolfy, I don't know what's going on." She gave me a wry smile and a wink before leading me to the door. She looked her grandmother, "I'll be right back after I get her home to get ready for work, Granny." The elder woman nodded before giving me a concerned look.

"Be safe. Come by here tomorrow if you can. I'd like to talk more when you're well." She called after me. I nodded to her as we exited the building.

"So you're the Evil Queen's daughter eh? That's a new one. Where'd you even come from?" She looked down at me with a curious expression. We made our way up the stone walkway back towards Regina's home.

"Neverland." I knew it was a brief response. However, I wasn't sure how much information she was interested in and my limited experiences with pretty girls had rendered me somewhat shy.

"Neverland, huh? You sure don't look like a Lost Boy." She joked, gently poking me in my side. I laughed an easy laugh. Ruby made me feel strangely at ease. Perhaps I could talk to her.

"Well...the situation as I learned it is that I was born in the Enchanted Forest. A woman named Cora cursed my mother when she learned of her pregnancy and sent me to Neverland as an infant before removing her memory." It was certainly a mouthful of an explanation. I braved a look up at the girl. I saw her eyes fill with sadness. I avoided the eye contact and caught a glimpse of the sunrise. I paused midstep. "Would you mind if we stopped at watched this for a moment? This is my first sunrise off of the island." She nodded and led me towards a nearby bench. We sat there not saying anything for a few moments. Our arms resting beside each other. Barely touching but still noticeable.

"How is it that you're immune to the curse?" She suddenly asked. I was caught off guard and wondered if it was an appropriate time for this discussion. Perhaps I could prolong it in an effort to spend more time with her.

"You shouldn't refer to such a gift as a curse. However, I think that is perhaps a discussion for another time. It's an awfully long story and it involves a lot of my past." Her eyes sparkled with questions and I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. I flushed and looked down. I tried to ignore my heart as it spasm-ed awkwardly in my chest.

"I think I'd like to know all about you and your past." She said thoughtfully. "But you're right, now isn't the time. Maybe tonight, back at the restaurant? I promise I won't bite this time..unless that's something you're into." She added with a wink.

"You're awfully forward, but I suppose you moon children always have been. I'm still not sure what a restaurant is but I would like to go there with you." I glimpsed at her face with a small smile. Dark eyes lit up and I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Alright, great! Now let's get you back to the Evil Queen. Knowing Regina, she's up already and storming the town looking for you." She helped me up off the bench and once more we ventured through the streets. Regina's house was now in sight and sure enough the lights were on. Ruby accompanied me to the front door where we stood awkwardly for a few seconds. I wanted to kiss this woman. I really wanted to kiss this woman and it seemed like I wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Okay, so..thanks for walking me. It was really nice to talk to you." I mentally cringed. I was no wordsmith and I had wanted to say something of substance.

"Are you joking? I mauled you, I'm basically indebted to you for life. You could sentence me to walk you everywhere." I laughed at her equally awkward reply. She stepped towards me, invading my space. "Would it be completely weird to kiss you right now?" She breathed inches away from my face. My heart sporadically sped in my chest.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind." I was barely whispering. Her hands cupped my face and I stood on my toes to reach her mouth as I felt her lips touch mine. Her hands moved to my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip earning a small moan. At that instant the front door swung open.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?"


End file.
